Life As a Pureblood
by SilverNorthStar
Summary: Juuri never turned Yuuki into human, she stayed as a Pureblood vampire. Together with Kaname and her friends, she went to Cross Academy and she never thought that becoming a Pureblood will be hard, but also fun, exciting and thrilling, especially when you got all your friends - and lover, with you. (YuukiXKaname, a slight YuukiXZero)
1. Chapter 1: Kuran Yuuki's Childhood

_**SilverNorthStar proudly presents:**_

**LIFE AS A PUREBLOOD**

_**A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction**_

Hello everybody. Do you have a good day? Yes, yes, another story. Actually, this story isn't my idea, it was _a certain girl's _idea. It's my bestfriend's idea. Not caring if I'm sick, she pleads and pleads to make a fanfic! Ugh, that girl really gets on my nerves sometimes! Anyways, I know that probably Yume/YuukiXKaname fanfics are ULTRA RARE, but I'm a huge fan of them, and so are my . *glares at her*

Anyways, I hope you like it! And reviews are greatly appreciated. ^^

One more thing, in my fanfic, the plot will be the total opposite of the animes of Vampire Knight. Here, Juuri never made Yuuki a human, and she and Kaname went to Cross Academy. And Kaname is not her freaking ancestor or what the hell is that.. he's powerful, yes, but he's not some kind of old ancestor! It creeps me out sometimes.. imagining Kaname is Yuuki's ancestor..

I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. Everyone knows that anyways. Geez.

**Chapter One  
**_**Plans –  
Kuran Yuuki's Childhood**_

10 Years Ago . . .

"Kuran Yuuki-sama!"

The maids hopelessly run, trying to catch the running young Kuran Pureblood.

The 7 years old Kuran Yuuki laughs and mocked her maids, occasionally running faster and entering random rooms and exiting them again.

"Please come back, Yuuki-sama!" the maids continued to run, as Yuuki stuck out her tongue to them. "You'll be late for your etiquette lessons! Please!" they continued to beg, but the Pureblood wasn't listening.

"Catch me if you can!" Yuuki mocked and run faster, her maids frantically trying to catch up with her, but no use. She's too fast even if she's only 5 years old. Her long shining brown hair flowed as she run and run, spotting a room and then entered it, her maids left behind.

"Y-Y-Yuuki-sama!" a blonde haired boy who is around a year older than her gasped.

"I'm sorry, Aidou! I was chased by the maids and.." like a cue, the door was knocked. And the maids' voices were heard.

"Quick! Act normal! I'm going to hide!" Yuuki said at the clueless 8 years old Hanabusa Aidou and quickly hid herself in the bathroom.

Aidou sighed. He was visiting the Kurans, got a nice bedroom, just got out from his pleasant shower, and then got disturbed by Kuran Yuuki? Hoooow nice.

He took a deep breath and opened the doors after placing a mean look on his face.

"Whaddaya want!?" he asked at the maids.

"Aidou-sama, have you seen Yuuki-sama? Did he go here?" one of the maid asked.

Aidou narrowed his eyes at the maids. "No, and if you disturb me again, I promise you that no one will ever see you again."

The maids were frightened. Sure he's only 8, but he's a well, well known noble – a smart one in that – and they're just level C vampires! "Y-yes, Aidou-sama!"

And with that, the maids ran and continued their searching.

When Aidou closed the door and breathed in relief, Yuuki's head popped from the bathroom doors. "Arigatou, Aidou-chan! (she likes to address Aidou as Aidou-chan here) I'm really grateful!" she grinned.

Aidou sighed. "Pleased.. to help."

Yes, before a knock was heard again. Aidou groaned and opened the door harshly.

"What on earth do you want!? You filthy – K-Kaname-sama.." Aidou widened his eyes. Kuran Kaname stood in front of him, the 8 years old Kaname, I mean.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but Yuuki have to come with me." Kaname said.

Aidou was going to pass out, but Yuuki appeared and glared at her older brother. "And why should I do that, oniisama? I'm tired of all the etiquette lessons, it's driving me nuts!"

Aidou was mindblown by the way she spoke to the most powerful vampire in the whole Vampire World.. after his parents, of course.. but then he remembered that she was her sister, and also a powerful vampire.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, but etiquette is important for you." Kaname said gently, but the young Pureblood Princess won't budge. Instead she crossed her arms and continued to glare, "I already know the etiquettes, okay?! I just don't want to show them when I'm at home! Because I did not like to pretend what I am not!"

Kaname gaped slightly, and Aidou gaped wider.

"I'll tell mom that you have a sudden stomachache." Kaname smiled.

Yuuki smiled widely and threw herself to her brother's enveloping hug. "Arigatou, oniisama! I love you so much!" she beamed in glee, and Kaname chuckled.

Aidou who was witnessing the scene, still haven't finish gaping.

"Aidou, you might want to close your mouth, flies are going to enter." Kaname teased and Aidou became angry. "I am aware of that!"

_As years pass by, it was time for Yuuki's first ball. She was now twelve years old. A Pureblood's first ball is very important, because it shows their power depending on how grand/exquisite the ball is. It was also their first ever chance to socialize with the communities._

"But why do I even have to do this..!?" Yuuki complained as her mother combed her bottom-length hair.

Juuri sighed. "Yuuki, your first ball is very important. Please just cope up with it, okay?"

Yuuki took a deep breath, observing herself in the mirror. Long flowing red dress with black ribbons on the waist and neck area and see through puffed sleeves, and long bottom-length brown hair that is letten loose. Her big wine-colored eyes twinkled beautifully.

"See? You look beautiful." Juuri complimented, putting the comb back on its place, staring at her only daughter.

"I just hope that I wouldn't mess up..." Yuuki sighed and stared at the ground.

**.**

"Let's welcome The Kuran Pureblood Clan's only daughter, Kuran Yuuki."

The grand door was opened, and there stood elegantly Yuuki, her eyes pierced every vampire's heart as they twinkled ever-so-beautifully. She gracefully walked down the stairs, still observing the guests and spotted her parents, Kaname, and her friends, Aidou, Takuma, Ruka, Kain, Shiki and Rima. They were her childhood friends, all nobles.

When she reached the bottom floor, she swept the room before calmly speaking, "Good evening, everyone. My name is Kuran Yuuki, and I am the only daughter of the Kurans. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Her voice was gentle, calm and soothing, but also sounded powerful and dangerous. That's no surprise, after all the Kurans are the strongest Pureblood Clan in the whole Vampire World.

In an instance, everyone bowed in respect, except for the Kurans, of course.

_A while later . . ._

Yuuki grinned at her friends. "How do I look? How do I look?"

Aidou grimaced. "You look great, Yuuki-sama." He replied her and Ruka grumbled.

"You'll be prettier if you wore the dress I chose!"

"I'm sorry Ruka, but as you know, mom is so strict." Yuuki said, feeling guilty at Ruka.

"It's okay.." Ruka slightly smile. Her dusty colored eyes slowly lit up, signing that she's not upset anymore. "But next time, you wear what I choose! Pinky promise?" Ruka smiled.

Yuuki returned the smile. "Okay alright.. it's a pinky promise."

"Am I disturbing you guys?" a warm voice came from behind Yuuki.

"Oniisama!" Yuuki beamed and bear hugged her older brother.

"Good evening, Kaname-sama." Everyone choroused, and Yuuki giggled.

"Don't oniisama ever get tired of being called with the honorifics? It always bore me.." Yuuki said childishly.

"You'll get used to it. It bore me a lot too, when I was your age." Kaname winked.

Soon they were engulfed in gossiping about a noble that likes to babble about himself...

Five years later at the Kurans' Mansion

"Huh? But why?" Yuuki asked at her parents. This news shocked her, really really really shocked her.

"So you will socialize more, and have more fun. It'll be boring if you stay here always." Haruka, Yuuki's father, answered.

"Well... it is boring.. yeah.. maybe it'll be fun!" she beamed. "But oniisama will come with me too, right?"

Haruka and Juuri stared at each other, gulping.

"PLEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE!"

The door slammed open and Kaname rushed in.

"What is bothering you, Yuuki?" he asked gently at the 17 years old Kuran Yuuki.

"Mom and dad won't allow you to come with meeeeeeee!" she childishly said, unaware of her age.

"It's not like we didn't allow you to come with her, but.."

"But oniisama have to come! Please!" Yuuki begged and gripped Kaname's shirt.

Kaname smiled at her, "I'll come."

Haruka and Juuri were surprised. "But what about your duties?"

"I'll figure a way for that. What's important for me is Yuuki's happiness." Kaname said at his parents with his serious eyes, so Haruka and Juuri gave up and let him to come along.

7:30 P.M, Cross Academy Frontyards

A white limo stopped at Cross Academy frontyards, and six nobles stepped out. They were Aidou, Kain, Takuma, Shiki, Ruka and Rima.

"Finally! I can't wait to get the academy-taste!" Aidou jumped out from the limo energetically.

"Um... what's an academy-taste?" Ruka asked.

Aidou rolled his eyes, "Moron.. it's the taste you get when you roll in an academy!" he stated.

Ruka rolled her eyes too. "I'm not a moron, you are. Creating new words.. how moron of you, moron."

Aidou stared at her disbelived, "you're just copying me, witch!"

"The word witch is wrong. I'm a noble vampire or a Level B vampire, as _most of us except you _knew." Ruka said crossing her arms, clearly mocking Aidou.

"Stop your arguing, you guys! Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama is here!" Kain said, gesturing at the black limo.

The black limo stopped and the driver, a level C vampire opened the doors for the two Kurans to come out.

Out came Yuuki, with her white Night Class uniform that hugged her body perfectly. She was composed and calm now, unlike at the Kurans' Mansion.

Then after Yuuki, Kaname stepped out also with his Night Class uniform. Then their suitcases are brought out, and the two limos left the frontyard.

"Alright, let's go."

Headmaster Cross' Office

The eight of them entered the dark room. The only light that illuminated the room was the headmaster's table lamp. The headmaster himself were sitting on the chair, doing his paperworks, occasionally his glasses loosen and he pulled it up again.

"Uh, headmaster?" Ichijou (ok, I'll call him Ichijou from now on, not Takuma)'s friendly voice called out, and the papers on his desk were scattered everywhere.

Ichijou widened his eyes at the effect. "I apologize! I didn't mean to startle you."

Out of the blue, the headmaster laughed loudly, making all of them confused. What's so funny?

"Welcome, everyone! I'm honoured to have the two most powerful Pureblood vampires on my academy!" he said friendly-ly with animated tears rolling on his cheeks.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Now, I shall take you to the Night Class! Come, follow me!" he beamed again very childishly before tripping on his own paper, and fell with a loud thud.

"I'M OKAY!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Night Class roared as they saw the six well-known nobles and the two powerful Purebloods.  
They're all surprised and excited at the same time, many male vampires stole glance at Yuuki and females are staring at Kaname, only to be given a cold glare.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day, the gates opened and Day Class students were seen fangirling.

"YUUKI-SAMA!"

"KANAME-SAMA!"

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

"Who the hell is 'Idol-senpai'?" Aidou asked, clearly confused.

"YOU!" Everyone yelled, breaking Aidou's precious eardrums.

"Ha-ha. Firstly, my name is Aidou. AIDOU. A-I-D-O-U. Get it?"

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

Aidou slapped his forehead. "Let's just get out from this commotion."

Yuuki, Kaname and the other stiffled a laugh.

"_Maybe this is going to be fun.." _Yuuki thought, unaware of the danger she's going to face later on.

_**To Be Continued**_

So? How was it? *pleading eyes* Oh, anyways, here's the sneak peak! ^^

**Special Sneak Peak  
**_**Chapter Two – Control Is Everything!**_

**.**

"**Yuuki-sama! What has happened in here?!"**

"**I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it.."**

**.**

"**You really have to learn on how to control yourself."**

**.**

"**I'm sorry, okay! I tried! I tried so hard,  
but it seemed like control isn't that easy for me!"**

**I watched as the strongest girl I ever knew ran with tears threatening to spill  
on her eyes, and that's when I knew.. that I have  
made the biggest mistake I have ever made in my whole life.**

**.**

"**It's okay. I will try. I'm sorry if I'm being foolish."**

**.**

**Cold water flow from upstairs and my dearest girl.. was wet, from hair to toe.  
I'm preparing myself to survive on the next tsunami that's going to hit everyone  
at any moment. Darn you Shiki, why do you have to be so clumsy!?  
Now we're all dead!**

R & R! And I'll give you a cyber kiss! ^^

**November 17th  
by SilverNorthStar**


	2. Chapter 2: Control is Everything!

_**Presenting..  
**_**LIFE AS A PUREBLOOD  
by SilverNorthStar**

**Author'sNote **Ohayo minna~ I'm back with a new chapter! So, I have a sudden writer's block on my two other fanfics.. *sighs* Thank you Piggybunny for being the first reviewer, luv ya!~ *gives chocolate cookies*

Don't own anything, but even the dumbest person in the whole universe will know.

_**Chapter Two  
Control Is Everything!**_

Kuran Yuuki yawned as she played with her long hair. It was evening and she was the first one to wake up.. or so she thought. She was so bored so she wanted to look at the garden flowers. Luckily her room was right in front of the garden so she can easily enjoy its beauty. Yuuki opened the heavy curtains and the dim sunray hit her face. Yuuki narrowed her eyes at the sight before her; Kaname and a Day Class girl. She widened her eyes when she saw that the girl was carrying a bouquet of flowers with a smile plastered on her face. Kaname stood in front of her but his face remained expressionless, and the girl offered him the bouquet, which.. he took.

Yuuki stumbled backwards, can no longer see the scene. For the first time on her life, she felt hurt and betrayed. Her heart cracked a little, and so does... the antique vase?

"What the.." Yuuki gasped as the antique jade vase cracked and cracked. "What the hell is happening!?" Then the jade vase shattered into a million pieces that cannot be seen by human eyes.

Then, like it isn't enough, the vanity mirror cracked too and explodes. And the chandelier too, followed with the table lamps, and then..

"AAAAHHHH!"

Everyone rushed to her room.

"Yuuki-sama! What has happened in here?!" Aidou was the first to yell.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it.."

"What kind of typhoon hit this room?" Ruka exclaimed, observing the room. Everything was a mess. Everything is broken and shattered.

"I don't know how I can do it.."

"You really have to learn on how to control yourself.." Aidou said still shocked.

Yuuki ran to the hallways, panic flowed on her whole body, and bumped into Kaname.

"Yuuki, why are you in such a rush?"

Yuuki stared at Kaname with a hurt expression and continued to run, ignoring him.

"What have I done wrong?" Kaname thought to himself confused.

_Since then, Yuuki rarely smiles or talk, especially to Kaname. Kaname, clueless, was very confused. He tried to ask her but she would always avoid him. She only talked to Aidou, Ruka or Ichijou.  
Kaname felt horrible. He was the only person Yuuki avoided. He's also confused on why she could lose her control, which means that she's in her very sad/angry/depressed state. Seeing the childish happy-go-lucky Yuuki, of course it's very confusing._

**Kaname's POV**

I watched with sad eyes as my beloved girl avoided me again. It was already the fourth time she avoided me this day. I started to space off, trying to find a reason on why Yuuki is avoiding me or occasionally glancing at me with a hurt expression. It kills me. I was so busy daydreaming I didn't realize that I was going to Aidou's room, not mine.

Aidou jumped and quickly hid a paper he had been reading.

"What is that, Aidou?" I asked calmly, it was rare for Aidou to hide a secret.

"Well... I think that you should see it, Kaname-sama. I found it in the trash, I think it belongs to Yuuki-sama." Aidou said a little uncertained as he handed me the crumpled paper, looking at me as if I'm a monster and left.

I began to read the neat handwriting on it.

"_**I can't believe it. I can't believe that I'm in this depressed state!  
How could he do that to me!? I loved him so damn much it's killing me!  
And what do I get? Seeing my love accepting other girl's feelings!  
He could have told me. He was the closest person to me, even before mother and father!"**_

Kaname stopped. Who the hell is this guy Yuuki's talking about!? And loving him!? Kaname shuddered as the green monster appeared. Yes, the green monster of jealousy.

"_**I thought he loved me. I thought he cared for me. I thought he yearned for me.  
But I was wrong! How can I be so stupid!? What is mother and father going to say about  
it? And please, a Day Class girl? I think I can still accept it if she was a pureblood, or maybe Ruka  
or Rima. But a random Day Class girl? I thought he was better than that!  
I felt horrible. Because I knew that I was madly in love with my own brother Kaname and he won't feel the same thing as I did."**_

"Great, now you're peeking on my stuffs!?" an angry voice came from behind me, and I was surprised to see Yuuki standing there.

"Yuuki, you misunderstood! You really have to control yourself!" I said to her, but it sounded more like a snapping. _**Crap.**_

Yuuki took a step back. "I'm sorry, okay! I tried! I tried so hard, but it seemed like control isn't that easy for me!" she said with a hurt voice, "especially when it's related to you." She added.

I watched as the strongest girl I ever knew ran with tears threatening to spill on her eyes, and that's when I knew.. that I have made the biggest mistake I have ever made in my whole life. So she thought that I was accepting that girl's love! How could she ever thought of that? My heart belonged to her only! I loved her. I cared for her. I yearned for her.

I ran in the direction Yuuki ran, hoping that she wouldn't have gone too far.

**Yuuki's POV**

I sobbed as I continued running, I can only think of one person. Kaname.

I did the last thing I wanted to do. Bump at somebody.

"Yuuki-sama!" I heard Aidou's voice.

Oh, great. I bumped into Aidou? Why does it seemed like everytime I had a problem, I would bump into Ruka's everlasting enemy Hanabusa Aidou?

"Don't look at me!" I snapped.

But Aidou ignore it. "Cry." He said.

"But someone said that it will be a disgrace for a pureblood to cry in front of others."

"It's okay, I've seen you cry when you're still 6. You fell down because I tripped you and I, in the end, bought you an ice-cream." Aidou said.

"Thanks, Aidou." I mumbled as my hot tears continued to stream down my face.

"You still look good when you're crying." Aidou joked. He sighed and pulled a handkerchief. "Remember this? You made it for me after I took you for a walk at the park waiting for Kaname-sama to come."

I smiled. He can always make me feel better.

"Yuuki!" I turned around and saw Kaname. I instantly hid behind Aidou.

"Don't go closer!" I yelled as I gripped Aidou's uniform and he winced at the pain.

"I'm sorry, it was just a misunderstanding! I swear! I didn't accept her love because my heart belongs only to you!" he desperately said. "I love you, and only you."

That may be true.. I didn't see the whole scene..

"It's okay." I mumbled and released my grip from Aidou's shirt, "I'm sorry if I'm being foolish." I continued and stepped forward, and saw his pulchritudinous (it means beautiful) burgundy eyes I missed. He breathed in relief and hugged me tightly. Aidou grinned and step away, only to bump to Ruka and start arguing.

_That Night_

"Now that everything is good again, let's celebrate with cold water!" Aidou cheerfully announced, "Shiki will bring the cold water. He's still upstairs, though." Aidou said, and Shiki appeared from upstairs.

"I'm coming down, I'm coming down.."

**Kaname's POV**

Cold water? What kind of celebration is this? I sighed and..

"CRAAASSSSHHHH!" I watched in horror as Shiki tripped and fell, along with the cold water..

"BRUSSHHH...!"

Cold water flow from upstairs and my dearest girl.. was wet, from hair to toe. I'm preparing myself to survive on the next tsunami that's going to hit everyone at any moment. Darn you Shiki, why do you have to be so clumsy!? Now we're all dead!

But nothing happened.

Yuuki took sharp deep breaths, and returned to her usual self.

"You should be more careful, Shiki Senri." She glared at Shiki and Shiki shuddered.

"I apologize, Yuuki-sama!"

My heart attack was gone. She's not mad?

"Yes, I'm not mad, Kaname. I have learned to control my emotions. If not, you all are going to hit by an enormous tsunami." Yuuki grinned.

I blushed a little, knowing that Yuuki already knew what I'm thinking.

"Let's continue, but please don't drink cold water." Yuuki said and took a towel and dried herself.

You're amazing Yuuki, I'm proud of you.

Even me, if I'm in your position, I swore that Shiki's Pocky will all be gone, burned by blue fire.

I'm proud of you.

Mental Note to myself; Ask Yuuki to teach me self-control.

**TO BE CONTINUED**_**!**_

**Special Sneak Peek  
Chapter Three – Unlocking The Powers**

**.**

"**I want. To learn."**

"**But.."**

**"No buts."**

**.**

"**You're doing good! I think you'll  
be an amazing fighter!"**

**.**

**A hoard Level E appeared, but I'm ready  
this time. With one last breath, I closed my eyes  
and let the power flow through my body.**

**.**

How was it?  
Reviews, critics? Please?

Reviews/critics are like chocolate cake to me, and  
I have no stock of them right now.. *cries*

Reviews please! *back to happy mode*

**November 18th  
by SilverNorthStar**


	3. Chapter 3: Unlocking The Powers (Part 1)

**LifeAsAPureblood  
bySilverNorthStar**

**Aurthor'sNote **Yes I know what you're all thinking. Is my 'space' button broken?  
No, it is not. :D  
Pleaaaseeee revieeeewwwwsss!~  
or critic or favorite or follow! ._.

I THINK IMMA GO CRAZY!  
:D  
Anyway, even if you don't like Yume, and prefer Zeki instead, it'll be very nice if you  
also review... anyways it will be a chapter Zeki shippers will like so please R & R! ^^

**Chapter Three  
**_**Unlocking The Powers  
Kiryuu Zero The Brat  
Part One**_

A snore was heard that night at the Night Class. Every heads turned to one vampire's table. Hanabusa Aidou's table. He snored with saliva pouring from his mouth, and Ruka who sat beside him poked him in the nose and he shot up, seeing all eyes on him, and grin.

"Sorry."

The teacher shook his head and continued, "Now that there are no more students snoring here, I'm going to continue. This is your new classmate, Kiryuu Zero. He was a vampire hunter until he got bitten by the pureblood Hiou Shizuka and turned into a vampire."

The silver haired male glared at everyone in the room, especially at Yuuki and Kaname.  
"Call me Zero." He said shortly and stayed silent.

Everyone sweatdropped as Zero sat next to Ichijou.

"Hello!" Ichijou smiled with his cheerful tone but Zero didn't do anything whatsoever and Ichijou laughed awkwardly.

Yuuki noticed this and wondered what's up with that Kiryuu guy.

_Moon Dorm_

Aidou as usual 'threw a celebration party' to celebrate the new student, Zero,'s arrival.

"LET'S CELEBRATEEE!" he shouted energetically and Yuuki sighed.

"Aidou, maybe he won't like the celebration party of yours." She said upon seeing the horror look at Zero's face.

"Thank you." Zero sarcastically said and walked upstairs.

Aidou went to his emo corner.

Kaname poked Yuuki. "Care for a chess game?" he asked.

Yuuki glared. "No. I will lose anyways!"

"Please?"

Yuuki sighed. "Fine."

_Later that night_

Yuuki was hungry, so she decided to grab a friendly snack. No, not _that _snack.. I mean the human snack.. you know, potato chips or such!?

Then she heard Kaname's voice talking to.. Zero!?

So she brought her snack and eavesdropped.

"_The Level E's are increasing, and I fear that they will come to this academy."_

"_I am aware of that, Kiryuu. That is easy matter. But we have to keep this a secret from Yuuki. I don't want her to worry about anything ever again."_

"_Surely you're spoiling her, Kuran. But she didn't look like a brat."_

"_Of course not. She is an independent lady."_

"_Okay. But you have to cooperate this time, Kuran."_

"_Don't worry, I will. But you have to cooperate too. Keep this a secret from Yuuki."_

Yuuki was so surprised she jawdropped. And it's not only her jaw who dropped, it's also her snack.

"Crack!"

"Shit." Yuuki muttered under her breath, as Kaname and Zero stared at her.

"Yuuki."

"Um... hello?"

**Yuuki's POV**

Darn it darn it darn it! THIS IS ONE OF THE TIMES I WISH I CAN ERASE SOMEONE'S MI- Huh? Kaname and Zero's eyes were blank? Just like how the people's eyes are when onii-sama erased their minds? Is it possible!? I CAN FU*KING ERASE SOMEONE'S MIND?! Lemme try...

**3rd Person POV**

"Erase mind erase mind erase mind!" Yuuki said fastly, and soon Kaname and Zero's eyes are back to normal.

"Yuuki? What are you doing here? And Zero? What are you doing here?" Kaname stopped for a moment, "What am I doing here?"

Yuuki held her laugh and grinned widely. "You wanted to grab a snack with me and Kiryuu-kun followed us, and you spotted him." She lied. "Anyways see ya!" she yelled and ran to her room, leaving Kaname and Zero exchanging confused glances.

**Okay, sorry it's short. And sorry that I updated so long. I'm sick right now, so I can't open my laptop. I sneaked my laptop so I can update ****  
Thanks for the reviewers I forgot your name but I know you reviewed **

**Anyone else, reviews? :D**


End file.
